


Il passaggio

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: La via del ritorno si è aperta e lei  sta aspettando.





	Il passaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa di giugno 2019 di "We are out of prompt.

# Il Passaggio

A volte si ritrovava a vagare nel buio, schivando con cura altre anime erranti. Altre volte cercava di interagire con loro, di scoprire se ci fosse un modo per uscire da quel nulla soffocante, ma riceveva in cambio solo una forte sensazione di vuoto definitivo e ineluttabile.

Spike era consapevole di essere puro spirito, di essere stato trascinato dall’altra parte solo con la sua anima -quell’anima che aveva rivoluto indietro a tutti i costi-, che il suo corpo era stato distrutto e che il gesto di chiudere gli occhi era solo illusorio. Così come erano illusorie le braccia che stringeva intorno alle ginocchia illusorie lasciandosi andare sul suolo illusorio per abbandonarsi alla consapevolezza che era così che doveva finire. Aveva scelto il martirio. L’aveva fatto con una tenacia mai avuta prima. Quindi il perché degli incubi che lo assalivano mentre cercava di riscoprire cosa fosse il riposo continuava a sfuggirgli. Aveva pagato i suoi debiti. Ma in quei sogni c’era Buffy. Buffy, che avrebbe dovuto lottare ancora. Buffy, che sarebbe stata in pericolo. Buffy, che non avrebbe avuto il suo aiuto. Perché Buffy non era più sua.

E allora aveva pregato chiunque, qualunque cosa, perché gli permettesse di tornare, di indicargli la strada. E, alla fine, come l’ago di una bussola, si era sentito attirare dalla luce e aveva sentito le sue dita intrecciate alle proprie, come nei suoi ultimi istanti. E si era aggrappato a lei.

////

Di tanto in tanto Buffy torna a visitare le macerie di Sunnydale. Lo fa da sola, senza dire nulla ai suoi compagni, perché quel pellegrinaggio riguarda solo lei. Stende il suo sacco a pelo sull’orlo della voragine, accende un fuoco non autorizzato e aspetta. Aspetta finché non si addormenta e, il mattino dopo, riparte e, per un po’ di tempo, non ci pensa più.

Ma stavolta non è il sonno a farle visita. Sorride mentre riconosce il suo passo. E sa come è riuscito a tornare. Lei è stata la sua bussola.

“Mi stavi tenendo la mano” gli dice, senza trovare il coraggio di voltarsi, temendo di non essere affatto sveglia.

Ma la sua voce è concreta e sicura. “Sì, e stavolta non la lascerò andare mai più.”


End file.
